


change is good (we're not touching but i wish we would)

by prettydizzeed



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, join me in rarepair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettydizzeed/pseuds/prettydizzeed
Summary: He tells Eva first.It doesn't really make sense, because they haven't been super close lately, but she's the first person who comes to mind, so he goes for it.“I'm bi.”





	change is good (we're not touching but i wish we would)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from my absolute favorite song, "Black Light" by Tyler Glenn

He tells Eva first.

It doesn't really make sense, because they haven't been super close lately, but she's the first person who comes to mind, so he goes for it.

“I'm bi.”

She nods over her coffee. “Me too, maybe. That thing with Vilde a while back…” She shrugs. “Labels stress me out. But good for you, though.” Her smile is genuine.

*

 _Kebab?_ he texts Isak a week later, because Isak isn't the only dramatic one; Jonas can appreciate some irony.

 _You’re buying_ , he responds. _We're fucking broke._

They sit at the same table as last semester. “How's Even?”

“He's good. We can still afford the wifi, so you know, everyone’s happy.”

Jonas nods. “That's good. So, I… I wanted to tell you that I like someone.”

Isak raises an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, and…” he coughs a little. “It isn't a girl.”

Isak smirks, eyebrow still raised. “So now do you want me to guess?” he teases. “Did no one tell you it's rude to steal someone else's coming out tactic?”

“No, no, I don't want you to guess. I just wanted you to know.”

“Well, as long as it isn't me or Even,” Isak says, elbowing him. He pauses. “Or Eskild.”

Jonas chokes and Isak’s grin is positively shit-eating. “Um, _no_.”

“Okay. Good to know.” They watch the horizon for a minute. “Wow,” Isak says, sitting back, eyebrows raised, “can't believe Magnus is the only straight one.”

Jonas’s heart lurches. “And Mahdi.”

“Right, right, and Mahdi. He's just so educated about stuff I forget.”

Jonas nods. _I don't_.

*

It's June and Mahdi’s snapchat story has a selfie with one of the pride filters on it, a battery shaded in with rainbow that says _100% Proud_. Jonas swallows hard. He doesn't want to assume anything, but at the same time, the message is pretty clear…

He takes a selfie with the same filter and sends it just to Mahdi.

In Mahdi's reply, he's grinning, the caption reading, “you just like the aesthetic or what, man?” and Jonas can hear the teasing, can see the exact outlines of the out he was offered—an out from outing himself, Eskild would appreciate that wordplay.

“Nah,” he types out, because he doesn't trust his face to look remotely calm in a photo. “I'm bi.”

There's an agonizing second between Mahdi opening the message and Jonas receiving the reply.

“Cool bro. I'm pan.” And Jonas had googled it after that first conversation when Isak had come out, plus Even has been talking about it lately, so he knows what it means but more specifically his brain is really hung up on the _Mahdi likes boys!!_ part of it.

He's not sure if a crush where they don't like you back is any better than a crush where they can't, actually.

*

Because Mahdi is infinitely more collected than Jonas will ever be, it's he who elbows at him when Isak is talking with Even on the couch and Magnus and Vilde are making out again and says, “Looks like we should date, huh?”

Jonas chokes. “Wh–what?”

“Everyone else is a couple, man. You're stuck with me anyway.” It's only because he has absolutely memorized Mahdi's grin that he notices it looks slightly… nervous?

 _He's clearly joking, Jonas, get it together._ “I–I mean—are you being serious?”

Mahdi's smile falters a little. “I was kidding, but, like, if you... I mean... I do like you, yeah.”

“Okay. Yeah. Yeah. You know I've liked you for ages, right?”

It's a good thing everyone else is too busy kissing to notice them sneaking off to do just that.


End file.
